Stop and
by Readholic
Summary: "Their eyes would meet and linger there a bit too long." Short moments between Sam and Freddie about their friendship and how it's changing   my first fan fiction


This is my first icarly fan fiction so wish me luck it short and not really a story here it goes. I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING THAT GOES WITH IT!

* * *

Stop and …

Mouth –talk  
Freddie pointed at the girls to give them the que as always " I'm ham loving Sam" said the blond girl, "and I'm uumm Carly" said the brunette "And this is icarly" they said in unison on the show. The boy behind the camera couldn't help but look at Sam's lips when she talked something was different about them or maybe it was the day one year ago today the boy recalled he had kissed them one year ago she had said will lean in and he had. Now her lips haunted him as they moved he couldn't keep his eyes from them or maybe it was her in general.

Eyes-look  
This had been happening to often these days their eyes would meet and linger there a bit too long. Silence would fall over them for a while to take in the moment. This time she was going to punch him in the shoulder when he graded it. Their eyes meet at his surprised reaction. The silence fell around them like it always did when this happened. They stared to read each other's eyes trying to see what the other was trying to say, both their eyes hid something. Something neither one of them wanted the other to find out. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but eventually they had to pull away; afraid the other may find what secret was hidden in their eyes.

Nose-smell  
To her the only smell she really liked was the smell of cooking meat but as she hugged the boy she couldn't help but smell something nice. She couldn't put her finger on what it was deodorant? Cologne? Natural? She didn't know but she liked it. She liked it a lot. As she pulled away she realized she forgot to lift his underwear to give him a wedge as usually. She got the urge to hug him again to figure out what that smell was. It was too late now he was hugging Carly. She wondered if Carly smelled what she had just smelled and if it had the same affect it did with her.

Touch –feel  
It was mid-winter in Seattle and the weather was as cold as it's ever been. As two teens talk on their way back from a smoothie shop back to their apartment, "Really cold out tonight un Sam?" said the boy, Fred, "Maybe for a nub like you Fredward" responded the girl, "Oh come on Sam! We can't have on conversation without you calling me a nub!" Sam turns and stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at her. They walked in silence till Freddie hand touched something unnaturally cold, he looked down and realized it was Sam's hand. At the realization he stopped and took her hands "Oh my God Sam your hands are freezing!" She looked down at her hands they had been cold at first but now just felt num. "Why didn't you tell me here?" he said covering his hands over hers rubbing then ageist each other. Sam was looking at his with shock as a blush creped on her cheeks. After a few seconds, Freddie remembers he had a pair of gloves in his pocket. He pulled them out and put them on for her. He started to feel hot all of a sudden. He looked up to see Sam blushing; he shot a half grin at her. She was desperate to get out of the situation and so, she did the only thing she could think of. Push him into the snow and scream "Race ya!" as she ran to the apartment.

Ears-listen  
Freddie and Sam were in a fight again. A big fight. Like the one where they ended on the fire escape but this time it was Freddie who had be mean and Sam who had been the vulnerable one. So here was Freddie standing outside of Carly's door trying to listen to what was going on inside. It was Sam; he knew it, talking to Carly well... at least trying to through sobbing. "He was right you know. He left like everyone else in my life". Freddie felt like a thousand bricks had just landed on his chest. It starts like a regular argument but he took it to far by bring her father into it and how he had let her. How everyone always left. No one wanted to be near her. Not her mom, not Melanie and not her dad. She put on a brave face as he said this, but he had broken her. Now Freddie felt horrible. He had only seen her cry once and that was when she nearly died. He stood there and listened as they talked with ever minute he felt worse for what he had done. He had finely broken Sam Puckett the person that had broken him a million times but why did he feel so bad.

Hoped you liked it i had a lot of fun writing it remember to review id like to hear your thoughts good and bad (don't be the harsh) :D


End file.
